


A Letter, Written Years Ago

by mihrsuri



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Slytherins, Backstory, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Crossover, Families of Choice, Garcia is a witch, Gen, Growing Up, Male-Female Friendship, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Prentiss and growing up. Title is from the lyrics to the Wizard Rock song '16 Years Ago' by Riddle TM. Dear recipient - I hope you enjoy this - I saw you liked both Criminal Minds and Harry Potter and this just came in to my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter, Written Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misslucy21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucy21/gifts).



 

 

 

Emily hasn't been Emily Prewett for years now. She'd turned her back on the wizarding world when she'd left England and resolutely resolved to never go back. She's honest enough, now to say she was running away from one extreme to the other but back then it hadn't been like that. It had been a way of both giving herself penance and giving herself the chance to be someone other than the child of her parents family. Than the One Who, You Know, That One. 

So she'd  stopped using magic (after transforming her savings in to muggle money, arranging the paperwork and a good few memory charms for good measure), changed her last name and gotten on the first flight she could to the United States. And there she'd become Emily Prentiss (rebellious) ambassdors daughter, right down to the terrible 80s hairstyle and the talent for languages. The bare bones of her story are true, though. 

She's never liked politics. She hates lying, hates that she can do it so well. She hates and loves being a spy. 

Emily Prewett wanted to be an Auror to spite her mother and then nearly became...something else, entirely to spit in her mothers face. Elizabeth Prewett wasn't the chief of the English delegation to the International Confederation for nothing - she was brilliant, sharp and had no idea what to do with a daughter who desired nothing more than to be a mere Auror or worse, a Quidditch Captain. 

Let alone a daughter who managed to get herself sorted in to Slytherin. 

Never mind that it hadn't been a Slytherin who'd introduced Emily to the group that led to her leaving. 

The group wasn't Death Eaters, oh no, not quite that bad. But they were skirting the edge - mid to late teenage witches and wizards who wanted to shake things up. Most groups like that, they'd dress in muggle clothing, listen to muggle music and in extreme cases, watch television and fly on planes rather than use brooms or Apparation. But the group that Emily had found herself in had decided to experiment, to try things that were close to dark magic. 

Emily would like to say she hadn't known but she has no such illusions, not really. She knew the books that Andy had found were sourced in Knockturn Alley and she knew very well that Solara Bagshott was hanging around Malfoy. She'd been so  _angry_ then that somehow it hadn't mattered. Angry at her mother, her father for leaving and the whole world for seeming to agree with her mother. 

And then Andy had ended up in the secure ward at St Mungo's. And then the war had really begun and Emily? Emily had been turned down by the Auror Office (not that she blames them, she wouldn't have trusted the girl she'd been at that point) and she'd run. 

Found herself in Georgetown, in muggle Washington DC. Found herself doing everything she could without magic.

(She ignores her mothers attempts to contact her and blocks up the fireplaces in every house she lives in). 

 

-

 

Emily had thought the CIA would be her way of being an Auror without being one. It wasn't. It never was. It was just Doyle who was Andy all over again, really. It was not being suspected when she felt she absolutely should have been. Emily decides she fits in too well and jumps at the chance to join the FBI when it comes up. 

Something different. Something stable. She can almost forget about being a witch, doing this. And she finds a family, without expecting to find one. And then, there's another kind of pain. 

 

She finds her hand itching for her wand and then remembers it's hidden and anyway, she can't (the Americans take the International Statue of Secrecy very very seriously, even more so than the British authorities). But she wants to. Curses herself for not rescuing Reid, for being too cowardly to soften JJ's memory of those dogs, for making sure Garcia never ever got shot. 

Hotch, Hotch is the worst. Emily knows it wouldn't have helped (Foyet had some odd kind of immunity to magic anyway - a kind of dampener) but she still wishes she had her wand. She still thinks she could have finished off Foyet with ease. 

That last should scare her, but it doesn't, not really. Not for what he's done, what he's done to Hotch, to Jack and to Haley. 

Emily wonders sometimes, about Hotch, about Haley and sometimes even about Jack. The relevation that Haley was in fact, a witch does not shock her as much as it might. 

"She's a British witch - from Kent, originally' Hotch tells Emily with a sad smile over cups of tea the day that she walks in for a visit to find Jack excitedly brandishing his Hogwarts letter. "Jack is eligible to go Hogwarts as well as the George Washington School (for Magic). I was thinking you might be able to help him decide."

She looks startled and then Hotch makes a dry comment about it not really being his area and Emily laughs. 

Maybe it is time to go back again. Jack's 

"And can Aunty Garcia come too Aunt Emily? Because she and I support the same Quidditch team and she really wants to go and see a British League game" decides her.

It's been too long. Far too long.  If she's stopped running in the muggle world she can stop running from the magical world. 

Besides, she really needs to talk to Garcia. 

 

 

 


End file.
